reunions
by ginny-harry4ever
Summary: after the war but before there final year everything changes  in someways  see how they all cope through the next few years  sorry that the first three chapters are in the same chapter and that the third chapter finishes half way through sprt it soon


_Hi guys_** before I start I would just like to say I do not own Harry potter j.k Rowling dose that. Plus one more point Harry Potter is the best book series in the world and always will be.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny were sitting around the breakfast table in the burrow when Mrs. Weasley shouted down **

"**Harry Ron Hermione are you all going back to Hogwarts this year or not because me and Ginny are going to diagon alley today so decide quickly please!"**

"**I don't have a clue you" Ron exclaimed looking over at Harry **

"**I know I am" Hermione butted in before Harry could even open his mouth.**

"**We already know you are that's why we didn't ask you and probably because we will have a chance at getting a better job then plus I want to be near Ginny!"**

"**Oh Harry" Ginny exclaimed **

"**It's true though" Harry replied and lent over to kiss his most favorite girl in the world "Plus there is one more thing" He said but ran upstairs and all you could hear was everyone downstairs in the kitchen 5 minutes please and thank you!" then ran back downstairs **

"**What is it then?" Ginny and Hermione asked **

"**You will both have to wait and see" Harry replied and winked at Ron **

"**Oh come on you can tell me" Hermione exclaimed **

"**No he can't babe or you could tell Ginny she is your best mate!" Ron replied.**

"**Oh ok"Hermione said **

"**Right were here what did you want Harry?"Mrs. Weasley exclaimed walking into the kitchen with all Ron's older brother's and there girlfriends and wives **

"**Well there is something I need to ask you about before I do it so please can we go into the living room for 5 minutes you coming Ron." Harry asked nervously **

"**Of course"Mrs Weasley and Ron replied at the same time **

"**Ok come on then" Harry said **

**5 minutes later they walked back through with a great big smile on there faces **

"**Right guy's what's going on" Ginny wondered seeming as if she was starting to lose her patience**

"**You'll find out now Gin" Mrs. Weasley replied "Go on Harry don't be scared"**

"**Ok" He said and started to kneel down on one knee and said "Ginny ive known you since the first day Ron and your brothers rescued me from privet drive and have thought you were gorgeous ever since but never had the chance to say it till my 6th year" He paused "So Ginny Weasley will you do me thee honor of being my wife?" He now had a worried look on his face wondering what to do now so looked over to Mrs. Weasley for reassurance who just nodded then looked back at his girlfriend who had started crying unable to say a word **

"**Oh Harry of course I will" She replied and got up and kissed him and forgot everyone else was there **

"**Ginny" Mrs. Weasley shouted "have you forgotten were still here plus we have another thing we need to do Ron over to you!"**

"**Right thanks Mom" Ron nodded and done the same actions as Harry then said "I don't have a romantic speech like Harry but you all know what im like I would of forgot it anyway like I always do but lets forget about that this all leads up to one small question that changes everybody's lives so mione will you do me the honor of marrying me please" **

"**Oh of course Ron anything" Hermione replied **

**The room suddenly erupted into laughter and clapping **

"**Congrats guys" Fred and George shouted "Woo"**

"**Oh come on guy's im definitely going back to Hogwarts now!" Ron said **

"**Me to anywhere Ginny is I am" Harry said "Oh we have to tell sirius"**

"**Defo" Hermione said**

"**Well that was a easy way to settle weather or not they were going back Hogwarts now lets go to diagon alley and get our robes and other stuff for Hogwarts" Ron said once more **

"**Yeah lets go" Ginny remarked having now got over the shock of Harry's question**

"**Remember to be back before 6 o'clock"Mr Weasley shouted across the garden as the four of them ran for there brooms so they could fly over to grimulad place and tell Sirius and lupin the good news then go to diagon alley.**

**Chapter 2 **

**grimulad place**

**When they arrived at Sirius's house (grimulad place) he ran out and hugged Harry**

"**Haven't seen you in a while how are you" Sirius exclaimed**

"**Were fine!" Ginny exclaimed **

"**Yeah" Hermione exclaimed letting go of Ron's hand**

"**Right there's something up Hermione's never this happy even when she's scored full mark's on a test" Tonks said walking through the front door**

"**OI what's that meant to mean" Ron said **

"**Nothing" Tonks replied**

"**Oh ok" Ron replied laughing but before he could say anything else Harry butted in saying**

"**Right can we get on to why we came over please im dying to tell them"**

"**Yeah sure i am to" Ginny replied and looked over to smile at Harry again**

"**Well what is it then" Lupin said **

"**YEAH WA IS IT AWWY" Teddy shouted nearly deafening tonks and remus who were either side of him. Every time Harry saw his godson he always made him laugh he was only 8 months old and could already kind of talk and Harry and the rest of the gang were still getting used to it though he was getting easier to understand him day-by-day.**

"**What is it?" Harry exclaimed "Well you know quite a bit ago when I came over without Ginny and told you I was going to ask her something but wouldn't tell you what. Well what it was, was that I was going to ask her to marry me as you would of probably guessed and well you all probably know the answer."**

"**Well no we don't" Sirius remarked laughing and nudging Remus **

"**Oh shut up Sirius. Let's see the ring Ginny" Tonks replied glaring at Sirius and her husband then whispered to Harry "Please don't do that ever if some one mentions it to you please." She seemed to be begging now then turned to Ron and said the exact same thing and as she turned to look away she caught the ring on Hermione's hand aswell **

**and as silently as she could but making sure she heard her whispered to Hermione "Nice ring dear Congratulations to you all"**

"**Thanks tonks" Hermione replied making Sirius look confused **

"**Huh"Remus said making everyone around him jump and looked over towards Hermione who was now holding out her hand toward the two men who had been miles away till five minutes ago**

"**Oh" Sirius remarked laughing once more Harry just ignored him **

"**Yeah thanks tonks. We have to go because we have to go to diagon alley before Monday see you teddy bye Sirius bye Lupin bye Tonks." Harry replied before walking out the door but soon turned back and turned to lupn saying " by the way do you know who the defence against the dark arts teacher is this year?" With a hopeful look on his face**

"**Oh you will just have to wait and see"Lupin replied **

"**I agree by the way one more thing Harry it turns out there is something at Godricks hollow for you at yor old house and you need to get it before someone else does its important though im not allowed to say what it is you will like it" Sirius butted in once more**

"**Oh ok thanks"Harry replied for the last time and turned and walked out the house confused by what Sirius had just said. **

**By the time he was out side and had told the other three about what Sirius had just said Hermione already had her mind on going there and getting whatever it was Sirius was on about then going to Diagon alley as it was only 12:30 and they had the rest of the day and all weekend to go to Diagon alley, plus what was there was puzzling them all. **

"**Right lets go and get this thing then go to Diagon alley" Hermione said before the boys changd the subject AGAIN**

**Chapter 3.**

**Godrick Hollow **

**When they arrived at Godricks Hollow Harry noticed his old old house looked as if it had been fixed up since what happened 17-18 year ago. Could this be the thing Sirius was on about,seriously it cant it could it be? Ah well might as well might as well go in and see if it was inside. Harry thought **

"**Hurry up sweetheart" Harry heard the voice coming from inside at first he thought it was Ginny but she was right next to him gripping his hand as tight as she could without hurting his hand **

" **HUNNY HES HERE HURRY UP AND COME IN HERE NOW" Yeah the voice was definitely coming from inside the house **

"**Right im going in you coming hun mione ron you coming in Harry asked" **

"**Yeah" They all replied without any hesitation at all **

"**Come on then"Ron shouted after they were all standing there for at least five minutes just staring at the house confused.**

"**Ok were coming"Ginny replied and grabbed Harry and Hermione's hands and ran towards the front door but stopped in her tracks**

"**Oh what now ginny"Ron yelled **

"**I was waiting for harry to go in and then we could follow he does know this house" Ginny replied **

"**Oh ok go on Harry"Ron replied once more but harry was already through the front door and in the living room when the other three suddenly heard a scream closely followed "MOM! DAD!"**

"**If my guess is correct lily and James are in there my word that's fantastic come on!" Hermione said franticly and they ran in to see what was going on and just as she guessed a bright red haired woman and a man who looked just like Harry were standing there and in the doorway behind them was Fred and Dumbledore.**

**Fred stood there silently for about 10 minutes whilst lily James and Harry talked and hugged and cried then just like his brother the summer before laughed and said " Moorninng" making both Ginny and Ron turn round and scream both fred and dumbledores name and that was what made Hermione turn round and start crying because she was so happy with how great this day had been but then began to say shouldn't we tell them all the news guys but got cut off by Harry saying "Mom Dad meet Ginny my fiancé Ron my best friend and Hermione my other best friend."**

"**Wait" Said Fred "did you just say fiancé Harry?"**

"**He did indeed Fred,he did indeed"Ginny replied turning round and kissing harry **

"**Eww"He then replied "I would stop but gotta go see forgie haven't I?"**

"**Yes you have gred yes you have"Ginny said " see you later bruv love you **

"**love you to gin"Fred exclaimed and gave her a hug then walked out**

**By the time Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny had looked away from where Fred was standing and looked over to Lily and James they all noticed they had a guilty look on there face from when they had been talking then Lily started to speak saying**

"**Harry we already know Hermione dear"**

"**You do Mum?"Harry asked**

"**Yeah we know her from when you were both children as she's your sister hun. We had to give her up when you were children as soon as we found out about the prophecy so she could live for definite plus we thought at least one of us would live so we could go and find her but things didn't turn out the way we planned but nothing ever dose with he-who-should-not-be-named does it"James said**

"**So your saying im his sister"Hermione exclaimed **

"**Yeah we are darling its nice to see you again"James and Lily said at the same time **

"**Nice to see you again mum!"Hermione said trying not to laugh but couldn't help it when she looked over to Harry and seen the look on his face it was to comical.**

**MOM, THERES NO WAY WE CAN BE REALATED" Harry screamed**

"**Yes there is"Dumbledore exclaimed **

"**Fine"Harry then replied and walked out shouting**

"**I'll go after him"Ginny spoke up **

"**Me to"Hermione replied**

"**Dont leave me here"Ron screamed **

"**Well come on then"Hermione and Ginny replied "Bye lily bye james"**

"**Bye guys we'll come over to the burrow later ok"Lily replied **

"**That's fine"Ron said popping his head around the door we won't say a word about this whatever it was till then"**

"**Good idea see ya"James answered and Ron walked out to find Hermione and Ginny .**

**Half an hour later Hermione and Ron had caught up with Ginny and Harry and caught them in the middl e of a - **

"**What went on in there Gin?"Harry whispered just so Ginny could hear it. **

"**I don't know hun" Ginny replied **

"**Ok, oh hi guys sorry we ran off I wanted to get away from there"Harry said sounding sorry for once in his life. He must mean it Hermione thought he never does that well apologise like that ah well **

"**It's ok bruv"Ron answered **

"**Yeah it is"Ginny said trying to calm him down. "Come on we'll go for a walk to calm down."**


End file.
